Yule Log Glow
by A. Windsor
Summary: Callie. Arizona. A fireplace, and Christmas Eve.


Title: Yule Log Glow

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG. Just some kissin' and a little innuendo.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one and a half years of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not mine, I'm just playing!

Series: Standalone, Canon.

Summary: Callie. Arizona. A fireplace, and Christmas Eve.

Author's Note: Written for the LJ Callie_Arizona Secret Santa for darsfebruary who requested "Callie and Arizona on Christmas Eve. Sofia's asleep. Do they cuddle before the fireplace? Do they reflect on the year they've had? Feel free to include other characters as well. I'd like warm and touching over anything NC-17, but they can be a little naughty if you like." Not naughty, but hopefully warm and touching! Merry Christmas, darsfebruary! (Or whatever holiday you prefer.)

* * *

><p>Callie finally arranges the last of the absolutely absurd amount of Christmas presents underneath their far-too-large for their apartment tree. She drops to the couch with a sigh and a glass of red wine in hand to survey her handiwork.<p>

Underneath the illuminated string lights and deep, jewel tone ornament balls reflecting the fire she built, she must admit her work is just flawless.

Soon after, her wife emerges from Sofia's bedroom, looking exhausted and smiling goofily.

"Is she out?"

"Oh, she finally settled down about twenty minutes ago. Those teeth hurt when they're comin' in," Arizona grins, her voice still bearing the traces of what Callie thinks of as her 'Sofia voice': not quite baby-talk, but lighter and brighter and full of softness.

"Twenty minutes ago?"

"I couldn't put her down! She's so sweet and snuggly when she's asleep. These days she squirms so much when she's awake. Besides, it's her first Christmas!"

"Oh, I know; I just assembled her embarrassing number of gifts. We should really give them all away, Arizona. It's gross."

"After she opens them, the half she's least drawn to we'll donate somewhere else."

"She's nine months old. She doesn't need this many toys."

"Oh, I'm sure _Calliope Torres_ had no toys as an infant."

Callie grins ruefully.

"It's half clothes anyway," she defends.

"Oh, good," Arizona plops down beside her. "She has _none_ of those."

"You're a brat."

"But I'm yours," Arizona sings back, hand automatically finding Callie's as she sinks into the cushions.

Callie plays with the ring on Arizona's third finger as she smiles and says:

"Forever."

Arizona smiles back and leans forward to kiss her.

"It's Christmas Eve," Arizona whispers.

"Tomorrow is our baby's first Christmas," Callie whispers back, suddenly caught in a memory of nearly a year before and how much trouble Arizona was having coming around to the idea of their co-parenting future.

"Her first Christmas morning," Arizona smiles a little sadly. "I know you have dibs on Christmas dinner, but Mark and I want to make this French toast we saw. What time should he come over? I said eight, but I can text him if it's different. After we all open presents, you can entertain Sof and we'll-"

Callie interrupts:

"We can do it separately."

"Do what?"

"The big Christmas morning."

"No, no. She should have Christmas morning with all three of her parents."

"But that's not your dream."

"It's not about my dream. It's about Sofia. It's what's best for her."

"But what about _our_ family?"

"He _is _Sofia's family, so he's kinda ours too. Extended family. And if I could survive eighteen years of smelly Uncle Phil at Thanksgiving dinner, I can stomach a lifetime of Christmas morning with Sofia's daddy. But, _here_. We're never going to the man cave."

"And everything you said back then?" Callie asks tentatively, finger tracing the curve of Arizona's neck.

"I guess it's still true, but I didn't know what it meant to be a mom back then. I thought I did, but I really didn't."

"So what does it mean?"

"I'm still not sure, but it's definitely not about me and how I feel on Christmas morning."

"I care about how you feel."

"That's 'cause it's your job. I'll be great as long as Sofia's great. You?"

"Same."

"Just, let's remind Mark we're enforcing the 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' policy. This is not his _home_, and after last month's boxers incident."

Callie barks out a laugh, burying her face in Arizona's fire-warmed curls.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Arizona promises, kissing her sweetly, lips soft and pliant against hers, nose nuzzling her cheek.

The kiss under the soft knit blanket they shared turns into a good old-fashioned make out session that stretches languidly into the night. They know they'll regret it in the morning, but neither is the tiniest bit sleep right now.

The kissing gives way to snuggling, Callie pressing Arizona back and stretching out alongside her, head nestled at her shoulder.

"Hey," Arizona says into the stillness, looking down at her wife.

"Hmm?"

"I noticed, when brainstorming your awesome Christmas presented gifts."

"Yeah..."

"Why don't you drive the T-bird anymore?"

"Where am I gonna put Sof in that thing, Arizona?" Callie sighs, shifting.

"No. It's more than that."

Callie bites her lip.

"Lap belt."

"Oh."

"Convertible. No airbags. The thing's a death trap, Arizona!"

Arizona flinches at her phrasing.

"I'm sor-"

"No, don't say it. You did nothing wrong."

"I took my eyes off the road."

"I took my seatbelt off," Callie counters.

"I threw your phone in the backseat."

"I wouldn't ignore Mark."

"I was being overly sensitive."

"I got knocked up."

Arizona loses it with an adorable snort, blush coloring her cheeks as she giggles.

"Okay, okay. We'll never get to the end."

"It's all your fault," Callie teases. "_You_ kissed me in a bathroom."

Arizona grins fondly at the memory before switching gears.

"Never apologize for her, Calliope. _Never._ She's perfect. If she came in any other time or way, she wouldn't be our Sof-meister."

Callie doesn't point out that in the absence of Sofia they'd possibly be on their way to ten all of their own because she gets it; now that she's met her daughter, she shouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

Instead, Callie leans up to kiss her wife again.

"Let me get your some peppermint tea, Mrs. Claus."

"Aren't we both Mrs. Claus?" Arizona asks, playfully holding fast to her wrist in an effort to keep Callie close."

"Or both Santa," Callie grins.

"I want you to be able to enjoy your T-bird again," Arizona says seriously.

"It's just not that simple. I want to, too. When Mark has Sofia on Sunday afternoons, I want to get in my hot car with my hot wife and go for a drive. But, well... I _just_ made it to getting into a fully air-bagged, modern-seat-belted car without a panic attack. The T-bird is going to take a while."

Arizona just looks up at her sadly, and Callie sighs, leaning down to press her lips to her wife's forehead, trailing fingers through those soft blonde locks.

"We'll get there. Now, let me get that kettle for our tea."

"I love you," Arizona swears as she releases Callie's wrist.

"I love you, too."

Callie flips on the stove and readies the mugs.

"Oh, hey," she suddenly remembers.

"What?"

"Mama O'Malley wants us over for dinner in the new year. She wants a chance to spoil Sofia in person."

Arizona grins. "Between my mom coming in a few days, and Mrs. O'Malley in a few weeks, she'll be plenty spoiled."

Callie laughs. "Your mom and Mrs. O'Malley would get along _so well_."

Arizona laughs along at the thought.

"Speaking of moms..."

"Nope, not talking about her."

"Calliope..."

"Hey. My dad is arriving December 30th, and I can promise you he will be alone. What more is there to talk about?"

"It's Christmas."

"And she's not clamoring to spend it with her only grandchild, is she? Arizona, we had to _beg_ your parents to wait until the 26th, and we practically had to sign a contract with my father promising him Christmas next year to keep him away until New Years. Not a peep from my mother. All those boxes are signed from her abuelos, but they're all in my dad's writing. My dad doesn't wrap presents and sign names; that's my mom's job. She continues to make herself very clear about-"

The whine of the kettle cuts off her rant, and she quickly snatches it off the burner before it can wake the baby.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Arizona interjects into the quiet. "I just know you miss her."

"I do, but I can't change how she feels or how she's acting. All I can do is focus on our family now. You and Sofia come first, and if she has a problem with _both_ of you – You're non-negotiable. You're mine."

"We are," Arizona confirms.

"We're a packaged deal."

"Mhmm," Arizona nods, gratefully accepting the steaming mug of tea, breathing in the peppermint. She blows lightly on it as Callie settles at her side. "You're allowed to miss her, though, Calliope. Especially at Christmas. Just 'cause I kinda want to beat her up doesn't mean I'm not here to listen about you missing her."

"Of course I miss her, but right now it's way easier to be angry at her."

"Fair enough," Arizona lets it drop, taking a warm sip of tea. She leans forward to set down her mug, and her loose cotton shirt slips a little down her pale shoulder. Callie's eyes light at the thin, red strap revealed, and a slow grin spreads across her face.

"Do you have an early Christmas present for me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Arizona plays coy, righting her shirt.

"Tease," Callie pouts, leaning in to kiss her minty lips.

"Doesn't that make it better later?" Arizona says after a brief peck, pulling away.

Callie just pouts a little more, and Arizona sighs, though her eyes twinkle. She enjoys just how much they've gotten their groove back, and how much Callie is the one who can't get enough of her. How the tables have turned.

"I guess," Callie concedes, dropping a kiss onto the shoulder in question, even if it is now covered by soft fabric.

"This Christmas is so much better than last year," Arizona sighs, snuggling close.

"Oh, I don't know," Callie says gently, and Arizona swings around to give her an odd look. And Callie shrugs: "Last year I got you for Christmas."

Arizona beams.

"Calliope, you're going to get me for Christmas forever."

* * *

><p>el fin<p> 


End file.
